Circle
by CloudXLightning
Summary: AU. "DAY 7of 7 Days Affair Week" Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dibalik kesempurnaan itu, ada rahasia yang bisa menghancurkan semuanya. Multi/Crack/Slash Pairing(S). One-Shot. Rated M for adult content.


_Sebelumny terima kasih untuk semua yang ikut dalam Affair Week baik untuk yang membuat fic juga yang membacany, saia sangat terharu. Semoga tahun depan challenge ini bisa dilaksanakan lagi, dan semakin banyak yang berpartisipasi. Tahun lalu saia tidak sempat membuat fic penutup, jadi tahun ini, saia ingin mengubahny._

_So, ini adalah fic penutup dalam Affair Week dari saia, dan dengan ini saia nyatakan bahwa Affair Week telah selesai. Sekali lagi, terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang telah berpartisipasi _

_Ayo ramaikan fandom Gundam Seed Indonesia!  
><em>

_Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise, Bandai, dan kawan-kawan, saia hanya meminja karakter-karakter mereka untuk menuangkan ide gila saia_

* * *

><p>Athrun mengecup kening Cagalli, sementara perempuan pirang itu tersenyum bahagia sambil merapatkan kedua tangannya di cangkir berisi kopi panas. "Aku pergi dulu, Cagalli."<p>

"Jangan lupa nanti malam ada pesta di rumah Kira," ucap Cagalli setelah Athrun berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mereka. Pria itu memberikan anggukan kepala sebelum pergi meninggalkan Cagalli sendirian di kamar mereka.

Cagalli mengembuskan napas, mata _hazel_ itu kembali menatap langit biru yang masih bermandikan cahaya matahari terbit.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kira, tolong jangan lupa untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk acara nanti malam," kata Lacus yang sibuk memotong sayuran.

Kira yang baru masuk ke dapur sempat bingung. "Kamu mau memasak semuanya sendirian?" Lacus memang jago dan hobi masak, tapi mempersiapkan makanan untuk ratusan orang, dia butuh bantuan. Lacus itu Diva, bukan Dewi yang memikili kekuatan supernatural atau sejenisnya.

Tawa Lacus menggema. "Tentu saja tidak, aku akan meminta bantuan yang lainnya."

Senyum berkembang di bibir Kira. "Oke."

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga Stellar, kau belum membeli hadiah untuk Lacus?!" teriak Shinn.

"Lacus bilang dia tidak butuh hadiah, Shin." Stellar menjawab dari kamar mandi.

Kepala Shinn menyembul dari balik pintu kamar mandi. "Tapi tolong katakan setidaknya kau akan membantu Lacus untuk masak nanti."

Stellar menatap Shinn melalui cermin. "Iya, aku tidak setega itu, Shinn." Stellar memutar mata. "Setelah aku belanja bulanan aku akan langsung ke rumah Lacus. Kau sudah menuliskan alamatnya kan?"

Shinn mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin kau tidak ingin aku temani belanja?" Rey meletakkan sepiring pancake di hadapan Lunamaria yang masih sibuk membaca berkas kasus yang sedang ia tangani.

"Iya, aku yakin. Toh aku akan pergi belanja dengan Meyrin." Lunamaria mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum lembut kepada Rey.

Pria pirang iti tersenyum sebelum mengecup ubun-ubun kepala Lunamaria. "Oke, kalau begitu aku akan bersiap-siap latihan untuk acara nanti malam."

Lunamaria tertawa. "Aku masih tidak percaya Nicol tidak mengancam membunuhmu karena tidak dipilih oleh Lacus."

Rey ikut tertawa. "Ya, aku juga."

.

.

.

.

.

"Yzak, sudah aku katakan tidak apa-apa. Tentu saja aku akan memberikan hadiah kepada Lacus!" Dearka mengapit telepon seluler diantara bahu dan telinganya, sebab kedua tangannya tengah sibuk membungkus kado. "Argh, sial!"

"Dearka, sudah aku bilang biar aku saja yang membungkusnya nanti!" pekik Miriallia sambil buru-buru menyelamatkan kado-kado lainnya yang belum menjadi korban Dearka.

Pria berkulit cokelat itu hanya tersenyum malu, tidak menghiraukan Yzak yang masih mengomel-ngomel di telepon.

.

.

.

.

.

"Si bodoh itu, dia mematikan teleponku!" omel Yzak yang untungnya berhasil menahan emosi dan tidak membanting telepon selulernya.

Shiho menghela napas lega, keluarga Joule memang kaya, tapi bukan berarti Yzak haru gonta-ganti HP setiap tiga bulan sekali. Dia kembali sibuk menonton berita tentang penangkapan Lord Jibril.

"Kau tidak kerja hari ini?" tanya Yzak setelah selesai memaki-maki tidak jelas.

"Mwu-San memerintahkanku untuk membantu Lacus-San memasak hari ini." Shiho tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari televisi.

Yzak menggeleng. "Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa mereka tidak pesan catering saja sih?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sting, hari ini aku akan belanja dengan kakakku." Meyrin mengetuk pintu kamar Sting, tidak ada jawaban.

"Dia sudah keluar dari jam lima tadi."

Meyrin menoleh, Auel yang baru bangun berdiri di pintu kamarnya. Rambut birunya masih acak-acakan, dan dia tidak mengenakan kaos atau apapun untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Kalian ada pertandingan basket hari ini?"

Auel menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya latihan biasa. Oh, apa kau sudah mengerjak PR Sejarah?"

"Sudah, dan kau tidak boleh menyalin tugasku, Auel!" Meyrin bertolak pinggang.

Sementara Auel hanya cemberut kesal.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Nah, mana hadiah untukku karena telah berhasil menangkap Jibril?" Cagalli menyeringai senang.

Rey mengecup leher Cagalli dari belakang. "Siapa yang mengira kalau kau orangnya tidak sabaran?"

"Bagaimana Lunamaria? Aku dengar dia sedang menangani sebuah kasus?" Cagalli berusaha membuka kemeja putih Rey.

"Ya, penembaknya sudah tertangkap. Tapi mereka belum bisa menemukan senjatanya," Rey mengecup bibir Cagalli sekali. "Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan soal kasus atau Lunamaria atau Athrun disaat kita setengah telanjang di kamarmu?"

Cagalli hanya tertawa sambil melempar kemeja Rey ke sembarang sudut.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika Auel dan Sting bukan saudaranya, mungkin Stellar sudah membunuh dua remaja menyebalkan itu. Memang apa susahnya sih belanja bulanan? Dan perempuan yang tinggal bersama mereka, Meyrin, ternyata sama saja. Ketika Sting dan Auel mengatakan bahwa mereka ingin mengajak Meyrin tinggal bersama, awalnya Stellar ragu, tapi kedua adiknya memang butuh sosok wanita dalam kehidupan mereka. Stellar tidak mungkin tinggal bersama adik-adiknya dan juga Shinn, mengingat adik-adiknya tidak begitu menyukai Shinn.

Saking sibuknya dengan dunia sendiri, Stellar tidak sengaja menabrak troli seseorang. "Ah, maaf!"

"Tidak apa-apa." kata pria berambut cokelat itu. Huh, rasanya Stellar pernah melihat pria ini...

"Oh, kau Kira Yamato!" pekik Stellar girang. Kira adalah suami Lacus Clyne, dan juga sahabat Shinn. Stellar baru tiga bulan berpacaran dengan Shinn, jadi dia belum begitu ingat dengan nama-nama sahabat Shinn.

Kira memberikan senyum hangat. "Ya. Uh, ngomong-ngomong, Anda..."

"Oh, Stella Loussier. Kekasih Shinn Asuka."

"Hoo." Kira mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shinn, berkas itu penting!" Lunamaria memukul punggung Shinn ketika pria itu menyapu seluruh berkas dari atas meja kerjanya sebelum merebahkan tubuh Lunamaria yang hampir polos.

Shinn tidak menggubrisnya dan kembali sibuk mengecup leher Lunamaria, yang tersiksa antara ingin mendorong tubuh Shinn untuk menjauh agar dia bisa merapikan berkas-berkas yang sudah bertebaran di lantai kantornya atau mendorong tubuh Shinn untuk semakin merapat dengan tubuhnya.

Pilihan nomor dua yang akhirnya dipilih oleh Lunamaria.

.

.

.

.

.

Dearka hanya menggeleng saat dia melihat sebuah surat cinta dari salah satu muridnya, kalau tidak salah namanya Meyrin Hawke. Terkadang Dearka bingung bagaimana cara halus untuk mengatakan kepada murid-muridnya (baik yang perempuan maupun yang laki-laki) kalau dia adalah guru mereka, dan dia sudah punya kekasih.

Dearka menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja kerjanya saat dia mengingat jawaban Meyrin setelah Dearka mengatakan hal itu. "_Tidak ada yang perlu tahu soal hubungan kita, _Sensei."

Mungkin keputusannya untuk menjadi guru (Ya, banyak yang tidak percaya kalau seorang Dearka Elsman akan menjadi guru sejarah, mengingat ketika dia sekolah dulu dia selalu tertidur) ternyata salah. Mungkin dia harus kembali membuka bengkel mobil atau latihan untuk menjadi pilot.

.

.

.

.

.

"Itu buku yang bagus," kata Shiho kepada seorang mahasiswa berambut hijau.

Pria itu terkejut sesaat sebelum menatap wajah Shiho. Mungkin Shiho salah makan atau kurang tidur, tapi dia bersumpah kepada Haumea kalau wajah pria itu sempat memerah sebelum kembali datar.

"Ya, aku tahu." ucapnya pelan.

"Apa itu untuk tugas?" Shiho merapikan buku yang ada di rak perpustakaan Universitas Minerva. Yzak sempat kecewa karena Shiho menolak untuk bekerja dengan Ezaria dan malah memilih untuk menjadi pustakawan di sini.

"Ah, uh, tidak juga," pria itu menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Shiho tertawa pelan. "Itu menceritakan tentang seorang anak yang jatuh cinta dengan wanita yang lebih tua darinya. Ketika si anak sudah dewasa, dia mencari wanita itu, tetapi sayangnya wanita itu sudah menikah."

"Oy Sting, ayo cepat!" teriak seorang laki-laki yang memakai bandana.

"Tolong jangan teriak-teriak di perpustakaan." Kata Shiho tegas.

Laki-laki bernama Sting itu langsung berjalan ke arah temannya. Dia sempat menoleh sekilas ke arah Shiho sebelum meletakkan novel itu di atas meja dan pergi.

Semenit setelah Sting pergi, tubuh Shiho panas. Dari cara Sting menatap Shiho, apakah? Ah, tidak mungkin. Batinnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mungkin sudah waktunya kau memberi tahu apa resep rahasiamu, Athrun." kata Lacus sambil mengaduk isi panci. Walau sudah ratusan kali dia mencicipi masakan ini, Lacus belum berhasil menebak bumbu apa saja yang digunakan. Selalu ada yang kurang, setiap kali Lacus berusaha memasak masakan ini sediri, tanpa bantuan Athrun.

Athrun tertawa sebelum mengecup pipi Lacus. "Maaf, tapi tidak bisa aku lakukan. Ini adalah resep rahasia milik ibuku," pria itu melirik jam dinding, dia tidak tahu punya waktu berapa lama lagi sebelum Kira atau teman-teman Lacus datang ke sini untuk membantu. Dengan mesra Athrun memeluk Lacus dari belakang, mengecup leher jenjang Lacus hingga perempuan itu menggeliat. "Bagaimana kalau kita tinggalkan dapur untuk sesaat? Makanan ini sudah hampir matang, tinggal didiamkan setengah sebelum dimasukkan ke dalam kulkas."

Lacus menoleh ke belakang untuk mencium bibir Athrun. "Setengah jam tidak akan cukup..."

.

.

.

.

.

Yzak mendengus geli. "Jadi si bodoh itu tidak tahu bagaimana cara membungkus kado yang benar?" Ia menghela napas. "Apa sih yang bisa dia lakukan?"

Miriallia hanya tertawa. "Kenapa kau begitu jahat kepadanya, Yzak?"

"Aku tidak jahat, hanya mengatakan yang sesungguhnya." Yzak bergumam.

Tidak ada lagi yang bicara, keduanya sibuk membungkus kado serapi mungkin. Hingga tangan mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan, Miriallia menahan napas karena dia baru sadar bahwa jaraknya dengan Yzak tidak begitu jauh. Dia tidak sanggup menoleh, dia tidak bisa melihat manik mata itu lagi, tidak dalam jarak sedekat ini, tidak tanpa ada sosok Dearka di dekatnya.

"Miriallia..."

"Aku mohon, jangan lakukan ini, Yzak." Miriallia memelas. "Apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, itu sebuah kesalahan. Dan kita tidak boleh mengulangnya lagi."

Ada jeda cukup panjang sebelum akhirnya Yzak berkata. "Oke."

Mereka tidak bicara lagi sampai selesai membungkus kado.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebetulnya Kira menawarkan Stellar untuk mengantarnya langsung ke rumah, untuk membantu Lacus. Namun Stellar mengatakan bahwa dia harus mengantarkan belanjaan bulanan untuk kedua adik laki-lakinya yang pemalas. Dan Stellar tidak bohong, dia memang akan mengantarkannya nanti.

Setelah dia selesai _makan siang _dengan Dearka di hotel bintang lima yang baru buka beberapa bulan silam di Orb.

.

.

.

.

.

Shiho bisa mendengar suara orang-orang di luar ruangan, dia hanya berharap Yzak belum datang ke rumah Kira dan tidak ada orang yang iseng mencoba masuk ke dalam gudang.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau semua ini salah..." bisik Shiho sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ya, semua ini salah, karena kita tidak melakukannya di atas kasur." desah Meyrin yang sibuk mengigit dagu Shiho.

"Tolong jangan di bagian leher," mohon Shiho. "Aku tidak membawa syal untuk menutupinya."

Meyrin menghela napas panjang, pura-pura kecewa. "Okeee."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku rasa kakakku naksir dengan psalah satu pacar temanmu." kata Auel sambil memakai kembali kemeja yang dibelikan oleh Stellar untuk pesta ini.

Kira tertawa, celana _jeans_-nya belum dipakai tetapi kemeja abu-abu sudah menutupi tubuh polosnya. "Oh ya, siapa?"

"Shiho. Dia bekerja di perpustakaan universitas."

"Apa karena itu kau tidak mau kuliah di tempat yang sama?" tanya Kira setelah selesai memakai celana. Dia mengingatkan diri untuk menyimpan dua atau tiga kaos di garasi rumahnya, kalau-kalau dirinya dan Auel tiba-tiba ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama di garasi. Oli sangat susah untuk dihilangkan, dan Auel memiliki kebiasaan untuk melumuri oli ke kemeja atau kaos yang dikenakan Kira saat itu. "_Supaya tidak ada orang yang curiga kenapa kita menghabiskan waktu di garasi_, _jadi kita bisa bilang kalau kau mengajariku soal mobil._" begitu katanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau habis dari mana?" tanya Sting bingung saat melihat Meyrin keluar dari dalam gudang. Membawa dua botol anggur.

"Menemani Shiho-San mengambil anggur," kata Meyrin ceria.

Sting hanya menggeleng sebelum mengecup kening Meyrin dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke dapur karena Lacus membutuhkan bantuannya.

Shiho sempat menatapnya sekilas, tetapi Sting tidak berani menatap matanya, jadi dia hanya mengangguk sopan dan pergi menyusul pacarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cagalli, aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa memasak!" Athrun tertegun saat melihat tunangannya memakai apron.

"Ya, itu karena masakanmu lebih enak dari masakanku, jadi untuk apa aku susah-susah memasak?" Cagalli mengedipkan mata.

Athrun hanya menggeleng, namun bibirnya tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mwu-San tidak bisa hadir, dia masih sibuk mengurus Archangel Agency yang kacau karena kehilangan pemimpin." Kira menutup telepon rumah.

Lacus menghela napas. "Seharusnya aku senang karena Lord Jibril dipenjara, tapi siapa yang mengira kalau dia adalah pemilik Archangel Agency, agensi artis yang telah mengorbitkanku dari kecil dulu?"

Kira memeluk istrinya dari samping, mengecup keningnya dengan lembut."Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Bukannya pesta ini bertujuan untuk mencarikanmu agensi yang baru?"

"Ya, kau benar."

.

.

.

.

.

Rey tertawa geli saat mengajari Lunamaria untuk bermain piano.

"Tanganmu terlalu kaku, Luna. Kau harus lebih rileks lagi" gumam Rey sambil mengusap tangan Lunamaria.

"Oke-oke, sebentar." Lunamaria membunyikan jari jemarinya. "Oke, aku siap."

Rey hanya tertawa dan kembali mengajari Lunamaria nada-nada dasar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf, seharusnya tadi pagi aku tidak usah sok-sokan untuk membantumu membungkus kado untuk Lacus." Dearka menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Miriallia menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, walau rasanya agak aneh karena kita memberikan kado karena Lacus kehilangan pekerjaannya?"

Dearka tertawa."Lacus tidak kehilangan pekerjaannya, dia akhirnya bebas dari si tua Lord Jibril. Itu sesuatu yang patut untuk dirayakan."

Miriallia tersenyum. "Kau benar."

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau mau mencari mati, Housenka? Kau tidak bisa membawa semua piring-piring itu, sini aku bantu!"

"Ta, tapi Joule-San..."

"Sudah aku bilang, panggil aku Yzak. Kita berkencan, demi Haumea!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau harus berhenti memanjakan kedua adikmu, Stellar."

Stellar menghela napas. "Ya, kau benar. Maaf Shinn, tapi aku tidak tega melihat mereka hanya makan mie instan setiap hari."

"Mungkin selanjutnya kau bisa mengajari mereka bagaimana mengatur keuangan mereka dengan benar?"

Stellar mengangguk. Dari ujung matanya dia melihat Auel yang sibuk bermain _video game _dengan Vino.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang aneh, tidak ada yang canggung, ketika mereka semua hadir di pesta yang diselenggarakan Lacus. Seolah kejadian-kejadian sebelum pesta tidak pernah terjadi.

Atau lebih tepatnya, kejadian itu hanya untuk konsumsi pihak masing-masing.


End file.
